Disposal of human remains is quickly becoming more challenging throughout the world based upon concerns of land usage and environmental impact. Burial in cemeteries requires more and more space, which space can be very expensive in populated areas such as within large cities. Also, burial processes utilize resources such as wood, metals, and plastics, which take away from other potential usages of these materials. Moreover, burial processes utilize embalming fluids, such as formaldehyde and methyl alcohol, which fluids may eventually be released into the ground. These chemicals are generally considered to be toxic and polluting to the environment.
Cremation by burning human remains, on the other hand, solves the problem of using more and more space for the human remains to be buried. Cremation is perceived as more environmentally friendly and convenient. However, cremation by burning human remains is actually environmentally unfriendly due to the pollution to air from the cremation emissions. Such emissions include nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, sulphur dioxide, particulate matter, mercury, hydrogen fluoride, hydrogen chloride, and heavy metals. In some parts of the world, it is estimated that cremation by burning bodies contributes more that ten percent of the mercury pollution within the air.
It is increasingly more difficult to build additional crematoriums because of the environmental backlash. Cities are banning further constructions due to the environmental concerns even though the demand for cremation is increasing. This increased demand is largely based upon cost since burial plots are not needed and the purchase of expensive caskets and the like can potentially be avoided.
More recently, another cremation technology has been developed that is known as alkaline hydrolysis. This technology has been in use for some time, such as by institutions that deal with bodies that have been donated to science and the like. This process is considered to be more environmentally friendly or “green” than a cremation by burning process in that toxins, as noted above, are not released into the air environment. An alkaline hydrolysis process biochemically hydrolyzes all of the human tissue leaving only the bone fragments behind.
Specifically, the process utilizes a disposition chamber, which comprises a vessel of a size sufficient for a body to be supported within an interior chamber. The vessel includes a door that is sized as well to allow a human body to pass and that also is sealable to the vessel so as to be water tight. Such a chamber includes necessary plumbing for water and chemicals, in particular potassium hydroxide, to be supplied into and circulated within the vessel, and to allow for liquid removal from the vessel. A system for heating the water mixture within the vessel is also provided. A system for pressurizing of the vessel is also provided, whereas the pressurization allows the water mixture to be heated above boiling temperature without boiling. Such systems are fully automated. Within the vessel, a body support can comprise a retaining basket that is capable of supporting a body during the process and from which the skeletal remains can be recovered. Disposition chambers, as above, are commercially available from Resomation Ltd. of Glasgow, Scotland as well as from Matthews Cremation Division of Matthews International Corporation of Pittsburgh, Pa.
A bio-cremation process typically entails loading a body into the disposition chamber followed by exposing the body to water and potassium hydroxide that is heated to around 160 degrees Celsius while the vessel is pressurized to prevent boiling for about three hours. During this exposure, the body tissues are all effectively dissolved into its chemical components, leaving what is known as “bone shadows” or bone ash, which comprises soft porous white bone material that is calcium phosphate. This bone material is then dried and pulverized as the body remains.
After a body is processed, the liquid that includes the alkaline water and dissolved organic material (containing amino acids, peptides, sugars and salts) is drained from the vessel. This liquid can be easily contained so as to provide a much “greener” process that a burning process where airborne emissions are released. Disposal and management of the liquid can be controlled so that the water can be effectively treated and ultimately released back into the environment.
The alkaline hydrolysis process dissolves protein-based materials. Moreover, it is desirable not to add anything to the process that hinders the process or is not dissolved in the process. It is, however, needed to contain the body within something to transport the body to the disposition chamber and to go with the body into the chamber. With cremation processes by burning, a wooden casket serves such purpose well. With bio-cremation, another approach is needed. One developed approach utilizes a metal structure that is reusable along with a silk covering. Silk, being protein based, can decompose during the bio-cremation process, and the metal can be recovered and used again.